


Hold Me

by BlueFeathers (Merlinites)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert wakes up with no idea where Oz is. He searches their apartment, frantic with each passing moment he cannot find Oz. When he does, Oz asks something of him that he feels he cannot give.</p><p>*semi-spoiler for volume 20/21*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

“M-master,” Gilbert mumbled in his sleep, hand reaching for Oz’s body, which should have been next to his in their bed. When his hand felt nothing but the rumpled sheets, his sleepiness faded quickly. Rising up, he looked around the dark room, willing his eyes to adjust so that he could see if Oz was there. “Oz?” he called softly.

There was no answer form the darkness, and Gilbert’s heart started pounding double time. _Don’t fret yet – nothing’s wrong_ , he told himself, but his heart paid him no heed, and still beat wildly in his chest, an urge for him to get out of bed and find Oz. _Now_.

The apartment was silent as it always was at this time, and the shadows formed the shapes of monsters from nightmares. Gilbert eyed them warily, always dreading the moment they would come to life and take his everything; his Oz away from him.

Gilbert walked slowly down the hallway, his feet hardly making a sound on the wooden floorboards. He called for Oz again, and again there was no answer. He quickened his pace, searching the guest room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the laundry – until there was only one room left to search. Gilbert could barely entertain the thought that Oz might not be in there, had no idea what he would do if he wasn’t. Hesitantly, Gilbert opened the door to the lounge room, praying that he would find Oz’s sleeping form on the couch, or perhaps looking out the window as he so often did.

Oz was sitting on the window seat that ran nearly the entire length of the north wall of the room. Gilbert sighed heavily, and the tendrils of those panicked thoughts all but left his mind.

“Oz,” he whispered, walking to his master.

Oz turned to look at him, eyes filled with tears, cheeks stained wet. “Gilbert,” he choked.

Gilbert’s brow furrowed as he sat across from Oz, yearning to run his fingers through his hair and bring his face to his chest. But he was still so hesitant to touch Oz after denying himself for so long. “What is wrong?”

Oz’s green eyes spoke of a pain that no one should have to endure, and the thought that Gilbert could not simply erase that pain burdened him so.

“Nothing,” Oz answered. “Everything.”

Gilbert knew this feeling all too well. There were times when sadness overcame him, and the reason was not so easily identified. And the sadness was not so easily cured as it usually was. He reached forward the only hand he had to wipe away Oz’s tears and smiled when his master’s eyes met his.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Hold me, Gil. Please.”

With but one arm, Gilbert felt he could hold Oz no longer. He felt it would not be the same, and he felt the harsh reminder of why he had lost that arm. The harsh reminder that he had hurt Oz. He began to protest, to say that he could no longer hold anyone, that he was unfit for the task, but the look in Oz’s eyes was not one that he could deny.

So he held out his arm and Oz crawled to him, settling between his legs and resting his head upon Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert curled his right arm around Oz, hoping that this was what he wanted, that this would comfort him, and upon his touch Oz sighed so deeply Gilbert felt it resonate within him.

“Don’t keep yourself from me,” Oz whispered, “Not anymore.”

Gilbert leaned down slightly to kiss the top of Oz’s head. “I could not keep myself from you even if you willed it.”

Oz raised his head from its place on Gilbert’s shoulder and brushed his lips, feather-soft, against Gilbert’s. “Then you will never be kept from me because I want you by my side always, Gilbert my valet.”

“As you wish, Master,” Gilbert replied, pulling Oz that much closer, and capturing his mouth in a kiss that spoke of love unchanged by time.

**Author's Note:**

> I created an AO3 account just for Pandora Hearts fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathers


End file.
